Turbo Takes the Throne
by ERiN OPPEL
Summary: After a decade of hiding, Turbo finally sets his sights on the newest racing game in the arcade. Little does he know that his "foolproof" takeover plan comes with a few glitches...
1. Ghost in the Walls

**SPOILERS FOR—ok, everyone should've seen this movie by now. **

**This is a more light-hearted fic on how I think Turbo took over **_**Sugar Rush**_**. I just needed to take a break from all the dramatic stories and do something funny, but it might only be 5 chapters. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea!**

* * *

Turbo Takes the Throne

_By ERiN OPPEL_

* * *

Chapter 1: Ghost in the Walls

"Hey! Get back here, you stupid duck! That's my dinner!" Turbo angrily chased after the bird, which had somehow managed to get into his secret hiding spot behind one of the wall panels in Game Central Station.

The duck's quacking was muffled by the bag it kept firmly in its bill. In it contained a tiny fraction of a hamburger that Turbo had managed to salvage from a trashcan outside of _Burger Time_. The duck flapped through the thick forest of wires that supported the entire power bar, back toward the entrance from which it came.

Turbo expertly maneuvered his way through the cords (thanks to 10 years of practice) and cursed under his breath about how lousy those old ducks were, how he hoped they'd get shot next time someone played their game, and how he'd side with the annoying dog any day. He saw the duck about to squeeze through the small space under the panel. Great, the one time he hadn't bothered to properly put it back into place.

"Nooooooo!" he cried as he lunged forward, arms outstretched. He landed on his front and empty-handed. Growling, he scrambled out of his hiding place. The duck had apparently thought it was safe, as it hadn't waddled very far and didn't notice Turbo sneaking up on it with a maniacal grin. "Gotcha!" He snatched the bird by its webbed feet and it responded by flailing and squawking wildly.

All of a sudden, he heard a voice just around the corner: "Hey, did you hear about that new game?"

Turbo instantly let go. The duck snatched up the bag and got away, but that was no longer his concern. Quickly, he slipped back under the panel and closed it only a little. He left a sliver open so he could hear the rest of the conversation. He could tell the characters were Bowser and Satan (er, Satine?), and it must've been closing time judging by the familiar noise of Game Central Station activity.

Bowser answered, "Yeah, Litwak mentioned that on the phone before he left. What'd he say it was called? _Sugar_ 'Something-or-other'?"

"_Sugar Rush_?"

"Right, that. Supposed to be some new racing game from Japan."

At that, Turbo's interest was piqued. The arcade owner hadn't gotten a new racing game since that cursed _Road Blasters_, so this would be his first chance at taking over a game he would actually be good at. All his years of learning code were going to pay off!

Satine commented, "I'm surprised Litwak's getting another racing game, after what happened with the last two."

"Yeah. I wonder what this new one's gonna be like," the green turtle monster said.

"Do you think the game is going to have another egotistical jerkwad like Turbo?"

The white racer clenched his jaw. If he wasn't pretending to be dead, he would be all up in their face telling them what jerkwads _they_ were being. He calmed down by reminding himself that anyone who insulted him was only jealous by how Turbo-tastic he was.

"Guess we'll find out when it gets plugged in tomorrow morning."

The voices faded and Turbo assumed they must have gone into one of the game portals nearby. He slid the panel shut completely and made his way back to where he slept for the night. It was only a tangled nest of wires up in the "attic" of the station, but it was warm and comfortable enough that he had been able to get used to it. The only company he had was the Turbomobile, his cherished racecar that had made it out of _Road Blasters_ in one piece, albeit with several dents and scratches. Unfortunately the engine was badly damaged and there was no way he could fix it without having it regenerate in _Turbo Time_ (asking Fix-it Felix Jr. was obviously out of the question). So it sat idly on the metal tiles beside his makeshift bed, waiting for when it was time to race again.

Turbo patted the hood of his red and white car. "Soon, baby. Soon." He giggled in anticipation and bounced on his toes. His dream was finally coming true! All he had to do was sneak into the game, add his code to it and change his appearance so no one would recognize him! It was going to be the perfect crime.

His hand reached into his right pocket and felt the folded napkin from_ Tapper_'s with the secret password for opening code vaults. He'd learned it years ago, when eavesdropping on a couple of characters through the wall. The Konami Code, as it was called, supposedly had mysterious powers and was used for a multitude of benefits, including hacking a game's code. Turbo had wasted no time in scribbling the Code down on the only thing he had on hand, with a pen he always kept for autographs.

He skipped over to the tinted glass floor (well, technically the ceiling) and rested on one of the rafters supporting it. For a moment, he just watched all the video game characters as they mingled in the station far below, as he so often did.

There were the homeless Q*Bert characters, begging in the same spot as always. The ever-popular Sonic was talking in front of a video camera. He must've been doing another one of his ridiculous PSAs. A crowd of people parted way for a beefy fellow; Wreck-it Ralph was lumbering over to _Tapper_'s for another night of lonely drinking. And of course, there was Mario, surrounded by numerous friends. Countless others minded their own business, but all of them were unaware of the ghost secretly living among them.

"They think they've seen the last of me," Turbo said aloud. "But I'll be back, without them even knowing."

Too excited to sleep, Turbo spent most of the night concocting his takeover plan. First he would have to get in, past the Surge Protector. That would be the hard part. Then once he found the code room, the rest would be easy as winning first place.

* * *

**As my regular readers know, my first chapters are not very long or funny, but that's all I could come up with for an intro without getting too deep into the story just yet. It gets better, I promise. Before anyone asks, yes there is a Duck Hunt arcade game. Please remember to sign in if you review (which I encourage you to do) so that I can reply to your comments and questions.**


	2. The Break-In

**Thank you for the reviews so far! I'm glad I'm entertaining people with my story.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Break-In

The arcade was always closed on Sundays, but Mr. Litwak had gotten up at 8 o'clock sharp to accept the delivery of his new game cabinet. He had been hesitant about ordering it at first, but kids kept asking if he was getting a new racing game. After 10 years, what could be the harm? Certainly the same thing wouldn't happen again; he was getting paranoid in his old age. So once the game was plugged in, he locked up and left.

The Surge Protector stood in front of the new portal, which was now labeled "Sugar Rush". He paused writing in his notepad to glance around him. When he was sure nobody was looking, he quickly went over to the wall and whipped out his spray can and a stencil. "I haven't done Turbo in a while," he said to himself, placing the Turbo stencil on the wall and spraying paint over it.

"I don't look like that!"

"Who's there?" Surge demanded, hiding the art supplies behind his back.

In the archway of the outlet sat a large wooden crate with a blue bow on it, but there was nobody in sight.

Surge walked over to it and picked up the note that was stuck to the top. "'Dear Surge Protector,'" he read, "'Please make sure this welcome present gets to _Sugar Rush_ at once. Do not look inside. Signed, Anonymous.'" The Surge Protector shrugged and tried to push the box towards the portal. For some reason, it was pretty heavy, but he managed to get it into one of the train's empty cars.

The train, which was a traditional locomotive made out of hard candy, ran through the wire until it stopped in front of a rainbow-coloured bridge that was overlooking the land of _Sugar Rush_. At once, the box lid was pushed off and Turbo lifted himself out with a gasp.

"Ugh, why did I forget to put air holes?" he groaned. Still, he was happy his plan had worked. He had been fortunate enough to find an old crate in the recycling station that was big enough for himself and the Turbomobile, which he had no intention of leaving behind.

Turbo got out, grabbed the front side of the box and tore it down, and then dragged his racecar out of the train. He dumped the rest of the evidence off the bridge and into the ravine.

"All right," Turbo said, brushing his hands and turning around, "now to see what I'm up against." He took in his surroundings. The sky was programmed to be eternal daylight and faint annoying J-pop music was playing from the game's speakers. There was a constant aroma of something sweet, but Turbo couldn't place his finger on what it was. That is, until he got a good look at everything and saw it was made entirely out of candy and sweets. "Turbo-tastic to the max!" he exclaimed, grinning in delight. At least he could never go hungry here.

Something caught his eye in the center of the world: a castle. That meant royalty, which meant the leader (and best racer) of the game. In all likelihood, the entrance to the secret code room would be there as well. That would be the best place to start. Turbo started to push his car down the bridge and on the path that led to the castle.

_(20 minutes later)_

He wasn't even halfway there when he lost energy. "Why…hoo…would they make it so far?" he panted, collapsing. Figuring he could take a short break, Turbo grabbed as many sugary treats from around him as he could carry and sat beside his car to gorge. As he did, he gazed at the brightly-coloured landscape. The more he thought about it, the more he was getting a strange feeling about the whole place.

He heard a noise growing louder: engines, a sound he would recognize anywhere. He peered over the edge of the bridge and saw a group of racers driving on a track nearby. Even their freaking karts were made out of candy! He continued to study them and noticed something even more disturbing: they were all little girls.

"Wh—b—girls can't race cars!" Turbo stammered incredulously (remember, he's from the 80s). "They're not even legal age! To drive, I mean." All of a sudden, he came to a shocking realization.

The female characters…

The whole world made of candy, most of which was pink…

The ear-grating J-pop song…

"Oh my Mod…" Turbo's eyes widened in horror. "It's a _girl's_ game!"

After a moment of slapping his face and cursing his luck, he simply sat down against his car with his head in his knees, trying to figure out his next move. There was no way he could go back now without getting caught. But if he stayed, he'd be forced to play with little girls. Annoying, immature girls. He used to like kids, until they up and abandoned him for a newer game, causing him to grow a deep-seeded resentment for them.

His thoughts were jolted out of him when he heard a loud blast coming from the track.

"Ha! Take that!" exclaimed a voice in the distance.

Turbo looked over at the racers again and saw that one girl's kart—a completely pink one—had some kind of missile launcher attached to the hood. She fired another rocket at a kart in front of her, which got thrown into the air in a mini explosion. Just as he was wondering how that was accomplished, another racer drove over a floating box on the road and her car suddenly had a giant ice cream cone. She launched the scoop behind her, which struck someone else and caused them to spin out.

Turbo rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "So…the little brats get to use weapons, do they? Maybe this won't be so bad after all." He particularly couldn't wait to try out the missiles. With new determination, he got up, put the leftover candy in his pockets, and continued to push his car towards the castle.

As he made his way there, he thought about what he should say to get the characters to invite him in without raising any suspicions. He hated to brag—no, of course he loved to brag—but he was a pretty good liar. But before Turbo could come up with something convincing, he halted near the entrance when he saw a dozen Oreo guards marching in front of the doors.

"Oreo, Oreeeee-o. Oreo, Oreeeee-o," they chanted.

It didn't seem like they had noticed him. Maybe they would just let him pass. He decided to take his chances and walked up to them.

"Oreo, Oreee—" The guards stopped and stared at him.

Turbo froze and smiled meekly. "Don't mind me." He slowly went up to the door and knocked, keeping his eyes on the cookies who were still watching him silently.

After a few seconds, it opened…but no one was there.

"…Uh, hellooo?" Turbo called.

There was a sigh, then a voice replied dryly, "Down here."

Turbo looked at his feet and saw a small, green ball with droopy eyelids and floating hands and feet. _Sheesh,_ Turbo thought, _you'd think he gets this a lot, but I've got to be the first visitor here._ He figured it must've been in his programming.

"And you are?" the ball asked slowly.

Turbo straightened up. "I'm Turbo, from the epically-named…_Turbo Time_," he proudly stated while giving his trademark thumbs-up.

"Never heard of it."

"Oh." Since the little guy had no way of knowing about his game, he decided to bend the truth a bit, just for fun. "Well, it was an amazing game where I had to race against these two—no wait, SIX blue and white robots! And they used bombs. And uh…there were pterodactyls at some point…" Turbo trailed off, starting to think that sounded ridiculous. "It was kind of obscure."

The candy's expression didn't change. "Grand Opening's tomorrow."

The Oreo guards suddenly pointed their spears at Turbo, who responded with a gulp. "Wait! That's not why I'm here!" he hurriedly explained, and relaxed when the weapons were lowered somewhat. He improvised, "I'm from the Arcade Committee. They sent me down to, uh, tell your leader about the rules and regulations of the arcade."

"Do you have any references?"

Turbo claimed, "References will be available upon request."

The green ball continued to stare dully at him. "…_Fine_," he grumbled reluctantly and let him in. The guards resumed their patrol and chanting, which faded once the door was shut.

Turbo followed the round candy through the hallways in the castle, past several guards and servants. Turbo could barely contain his excitement. Soon this would all be his! It wasn't long until they reached a set of large doors where the ball knocked.

"Come in!" came a sugary reply.

Turbo followed the ball through the doors and saw a young girl a bit shorter than him in a pink, poofy dress inspecting a white racing kart, which doubled as a throne.

The green ball kneeled and he introduced monotonously, "May I present Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz."

Vanellope grinned and waved the scepter she was holding. "Welcome, visitor!"

Forgetting his fake manners, Turbo just stared, mouth gaping in disbelief. "Y-you're a child! How can you be the leader? Granted, the other racers are kids too, but shouldn't you be… I don't know, old enough to rule an entire kingdom?"

The princess giggled. "It's a video game, silly! Things don't have to make sense. Besides, I'm ruler because I'm the best racer in this game!"

"You race in _that_ thing?" Turbo scoffed with a nod to her impractical dress. This caused her to laugh again, much to his growing annoyance.

"You're funny," said Vanellope. "Of course not." Her body flickered with blue pixels and she suddenly appeared closer to him, wearing a white racing suit with green stripes on the sleeves. "_This_ is my racing outfit."

Turbo raised an eyebrow in surprise. "How did…?" He glanced at the spot on the floor where the girl had been standing only a second ago. "Wha…?"

"It's my special ability," the princess explained, amused by his expression. "Lots of us racers have one. Mine's the power to teleport!" She demonstrated again by appearing right beside her throne, wearing her dress. "But only short distances." She smiled and asked elegantly, "Tell me, what are thy deeds?"

Turbo blinked, dumbfounded. "Huh?"

"Whaddya want?" she rephrased impatiently.

The small green servant spoke up, "Please, Princess. Let the creepy stranger do his job."

"That's right, I'm Turbo. I represent the Arcade Committee," Turbo informed her. "I just need to do a standard lecture on how to behave in the arcade, make sure your castle's up to par, get a snack… You know, the usual stuff."

"Oh, sure." Vanellope nodded, then stared at him with narrowed brows. "I don't mean to sound rude, but what are you supposed to be?"

"…Excuse me?"

"Like, I can tell you're a racer by your helmet and tight pants, but are you some kind of zombie or vampire?"

Turbo stammered, taken aback, "Wh—no! Of course not!" He saw the startled look on Vanellope's face and he added gently, "I mean, no. I am a human."

The girl tilted her head quizzically. "Then why are your eyes and teeth so freakishly—I mean, why are they so yellow?"

Turbo sighed. Were they seriously gonna have this conversation _now_? Since she wasn't going to be around much longer, he saw no reason to hide his self-consciousness. "You want my best guess?" he started grimly. "I was probably designed by some bald, 30-year-old man with premature wrinkles and a serious smoking addiction, who drank a lot of beer. And never saw the sun."

Vanellope raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Wait…_bald_?"

The white racer froze. Had he really blurted that out loud? Oh sh—

"Pfft-AHAHAHAHAHA!" Vanellope howled, rolling on the floor.

Turbo crossed his arms, keeping his icy glare on the princess. _You won't be laughing once your pretty locks get snagged on something and rip your head off at 200 miles an hour… _He chuckled internally at that mental image.

Vanellope calmed down. "Ah…sorry, I know I shouldn't laugh. I guess I was expecting you to have a Mohawk or something."

Turbo rolled his eyes. "Why would they bother programming hair when I'm never supposed to take off my helmet?"

"Speaking of that, what game did you say you are from?"

"Well, I _was_ from _Turbo Time_," he sighed, feigning sadness. "But unfortunately, it was unplugged after some jealous nutjob character from another game crashed it."

Vanellope frowned sympathetically. "Aw, you poor thing… So are you now—oh what's the word?" She twirled her scepter in circles as she looked up thoughtfully. "A hobo?"

Turbo fought the urge to run up and strangle her. How _dare_ she associate him with those lowlifes! Even if it was kinda true. Instead, he said between clenched teeth, "I prefer to be called 'temporarily out of residence'."

Just then, two donut-shaped characters that looked like cops entered the room. "Excuse us, Princess," the tall one said with a bow. "We were taking the C.L.A.W. truck out for a test drive and when we got back, we accidentally ran into a shabby-looking car parked right in front of the entrance and were wondering if you knew anything about it."

"Wynchel was driving," the round donut quickly accused.

"I was not!" the other protested, whirling on his comrade.

Before the argument could escalade, Vanellope waved her scepter to calm them and said, "Now, now, accidents happen. No need to get your Twizzlers in a knot. What did the car look like?"

The circular cop reached behind the door and pulled a wagon inside the room. Both donuts tipped it over, dumping a totaled red and white racecar on the floor.

At once, Turbo clutched his helmet and gasped in horror. "MY CAR! NOOOOOOO!" He fell to his knees and sobbed over his treasured vehicle, which was even worse than before. He should've known better than to leave it alone and unsupervised in this crazy world! "Nononononono whyyyyyyyyy?"

"Whoa, calm down!" Vanellope told him, gently shaking his shoulder. She turned to the donuts. "Please bring it into the garage and see what the mechanics can do to fix it."

They bowed and lifted Turbo's car back into the wagon. Then they left the room, with a couple of odd glances at the bawling stranger.

Turbo's crying eventually subsided and he wiped away the tears. "Oh well. We had a good run," he sniffed.

"Why don't you just get a new one?" Vanellope suggested.

Turbo firmly shook his head. "No car can replace the Turbomobile." _Except yours, that is._

Vanellope looked like she was trying not to snicker. "Er…Turbomobile?"

"You got a problem with that?" he challenged, though he was too depressed to shoot her a glare.

The princess quickly shook her head. "No, it's not that, it's just… Well, I've never seen anyone so obsessed with their car."

Turbo stood up and faced Vanellope with pride. "The Turbomobile is not just a car. She is a precision instrument of speed and aerodynamics." He glanced away wistfully. "We've been through a lot together…"

Vanellope smiled compassionately. "I hope I can have a bond like that with my car one day."

Sour Bill reminded, "Don't forget, Princess. You have to practice for the Random Roster Race."

Vanellope bounced eagerly. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" She sprint-teleported to her kart, transforming into her racing suit halfway there, and hopped inside it. She snapped her goggles over her anime eyes and started her engine. "Sour Bill, please assist our guest with whatever he needs." She drove down the steps and as she passed Turbo she told him, "If you're gone by the time I get back, I'll see you tomorrow at the Grand Opening. You are going to be there, aren't ya?"

Turbo rubbed his hands together sneakily. "Oh, I'll be there all right…"

Not catching the mischievous tone in his voice, Vanellope sped through the open doors and down the hall.

A lopsided smirk crept up on Turbo's face. Everything was going according to plan. Well, aside from his car getting wrecked again, but he was now focused on the progress he was making. And the best part was that nobody suspected a thing.

"So what are you gonna do first?" Sour Bill asked.

Turbo slowly turned his head to the diminutive servant with a creepy grin.

* * *

**Someone explain to me my fangirl obsession… Seriously though, I think there may be something wrong with me.**

**Ahem. Please review.**


	3. KC Not Van's Dad, K?

**Some of you may be disappointed to hear this, but Vanellope has no parents. NONE of the racers have parents. They can take care of themselves (I mean, they can drive better than most adults). Also, it's just a video game. Sorry, I'm just tired of people insisting that there was an original King Candy that Turbo impersonated. Seriously guys, it doesn't make sense, and Raymond Persi (who worked on the movie) already debunked that myth on his tumblr, which is sadly missing. Now, on to the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: King Candy is Not Vanellope's Father, Okay?

"First… I'm hungry. What's there to eat around here?"

Sour Bill just stared, waiting for the real question. When it seemed like the stranger was actually serious, he sighed. "I'll take you to the kitchen."

As they made their way down there, Turbo continued to play the part and told Sour Bill all kinds of rules. "And no matter how _awesome_ a new game might be…" he said, cringing in anger. Realizing his emotions, he finished normally, "You must never abandon your own game to put the other one out of order."

"Ok…"

"Oh, last thing to remember: It's not whether you win or lose, it's how the gamer plays with you." Turbo added mentally, _But outside regular gameplay, winning is everything._

Sour Bill questioned, "Weren't you supposed to tell all this to Vanellope?"

"You can relay the info back to her."

When they got to the kitchen, Turbo took a seat in a cookie-cushioned chair at the chocolate table while Sour Bill opened the sugarcoated fridge. _How does anything function around here?_ Turbo wondered, despite knowing that video games didn't have to follow logic. The green candy took out a few plates of food and placed them on the table.

The first one Turbo noticed looked like a purple blob in the shape of a turkey. "What the heck is this?" he asked, pointing to it.

"Taffurkey," Bill answered. "A turkey made completely out of taffy."

"Ew." So his first guess was correct. He pushed that plate away and examined the next one. "And this is?"

"Sweetloaf. Basically a cake with various candies mixed in."

Turbo pushed it aside. "Pass. What about the last one?" It looked like something that had been freezer-burned, but he couldn't be sure.

"I actually have no idea, it was just in the fridge."

Not being a fan of mystery food (and too sick of candy already), Turbo sat back and asked, "Don't you have any normal food?"

Sour Bill suggested, "You could eat the eggs by themselves."

Turbo growled, but was too hungry to argue. "Oh fine. But make them hardboiled."

So Sour Bill carried out his request and he handed the racer a plate of peeled hardboiled eggs.

When Turbo took a bite out of one, it still had a sweet taste. "Hey, why does it taste weird? Did you add sugar to the water or something?"

Sour Bill put the cooking pot away as he replied, "All the 'water' here is actually just Tropical Punch Kool-Aid."

Turbo gagged but still managed to swallow. "Ugh, maybe I'll just have them raw." Sour Bill sighed again and dumped the carton of eggs in front of him. As Turbo cracked an egg and gulped the yolk, he tried remembering the layout of the throne room. There must be some secret passage that could lead to the code vault. He looked at Sour Bill again and wondered, _Could the servant to the ruler know something as secret as this?_ "Excuse me?"

"Are you hungry for more raw eggs?" Sour Bill asked dryly.

"No, but I need to know something that possibly only you know about." Turbo cleared his throat and continued, "Arcade Committee protocol requires me to look at the game's code. Just in case there are any bugs that could ruin the game."

"I am not sure where you would go to do that…" Sour Bill said as he put the eggs back in the fridge.

"Oh is that so? I figured you would know something about, I don't know, a _code room_?"

Sour Bill just gave a blank stare. "…What?"

Now Turbo was impatient. He quickly seized the candy's body and hissed in his face, "Listen, Sour Ball, I—"

"Bill."

"…What?"

"My name's Sour Bill."

Turbo blinked in confusion at the little guy's dull reaction to being apprehended, and he continued, "Right, right, Sour Bill. I know you know about the secret code room. And if you don't tell me where it is…" He sniffed the candy and finished, "I'll just grab myself another snack."

"Well, if you wanted more eggs—"

"I was talking about YOU!"

Now Sour Bill was visibly frightened. "No, you wouldn't!"

Turbo glanced at Sour Bill's hands and feet and noted slyly, "Ooh, your feet are jelly beans! I wonder what flavour they are!"

"No! I'll have to crawl!" cried Sour Bill.

"If you don't wanna crawl, then bawl!" Turbo ordered. "Where is the code room?!"

"But I really don't know what a code room is! Honest!" Sour Bill wailed. "This is the first time I've heard of such a thing! Oh please don't eat me!"

Turbo glared at the green ball, then put him down. "Well you're going to help me find it. Besides, the princess _did_ say to assist me with whatever I needed. We'll start in the throne room." He trudged out of the kitchen with Sour Bill meekly following.

In the throne room, Turbo felt the wall for hidden buttons. He looked under the carpet for trap doors, but all that was there was candy dust. A couple of sneezes later, Turbo checked the throne itself (or the part that wasn't attached to the kart Vanellope drove off in). Even so, there wasn't anything special.

"Oh, of all places!" huffed Turbo. Behind the throne there were a bunch of curtains covering the wall. "Sour Bill! You are the one that takes care of this castle, right?"

"Uh-huh…" Sour Bill replied, who was checking one of the pillars.

"So why would there be curtains behind the throne instead of a regular wall?"

"Uh… decoration?"

"Or…" Turbo pulled back the curtain a bit, and saw a dark hallway. "Aha! Come with me!" Sour Bill cautiously entered the hallway with Turbo. Thanks to his glow-in-the-dark eyes, it was easy for the racer to navigate to a metal elevator door. Turbo pressed a button near the door and it opened up. The two of them went inside and descended to the lowest part of the game console.

At last, the door opened up to a corridor lined with glowing tubes. "Now we're finally getting somewhere!" said Turbo. He and Sour Bill approached a massive locked door. On the door Turbo recognized a large Nintendo Entertainment System controller. "Is that company _everywhere_ nowadays?" he grumbled as he took out his napkin. "Let's see how this works…" Turbo pressed the D-pad up, up, down, down, left, right, left, and right. He pushed the B button and then the A button. Finally, he pressed Start.

The door opened up so Turbo and Sour Bill could see a large network of coloured boxes and wires floating in a black abyss. "Turbo-tastic!" gleefully cheered Turbo. He kissed the napkin and put it away, then took a step inside. But the zero gravity area caused him to float in a single spot. He flailed wildly and cried, "Wh-whoaa! Grabmegrabmegrabme!"

Sour Bill awkwardly grasped his arm and pulled him back onto the doorframe. "…Well, you wanted to see the code room. Can we go now?"

"NO! I must be able to get to the code boxes," Turbo said, glaring back at the network.

Bill narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "I don't remember you saying you needed to do that…"

Turbo hesitated, then told him, "You must've forgotten. It is imperative that I inspect the boxes."

The green candy started to turn around uneasily. "I don't know. If it's that important, maybe I should consult the princess first."

That put Turbo over the edge. In one swift motion, he snatched Sour Bill before he could get away and yelled, "Look! I didn't get this far to let that _pint-sized twit_ get in the way of my plans for game conquest!"

Sour Bill's eyes widened to perfect circles. "What?" he breathed.

"Now I'm _going_ to be the best racer in this game, and _you're_ going to help me!" Turbo pulled the shocked candy closer. "Or else…"

Bill nodded his head (body?) and stammered, "Y-yeah, ok, sure. D-does this mean there's no Arcade Committee?"

"Of course there's no committee!" Turbo spat. "But the rules still apply. Got it?"

He nodded fearfully again.

Satisfied, Turbo dropped Sour Bill and looked out at the code thoughtfully. "Now, if I want to be able to come back, I'll need some sort of rope to tether myself."

Sour Bill backed up slowly and suggested, "You can wait here while I go get one from the supply closet upstairs."

"Ohhhh no you don't!" Turbo stomped over and grabbed Sour Bill with one hand. He marched toward the elevator and said, "If you go anywhere, I'm coming with. I don't want you tattling little Miss Sticky-Hair on me."

* * *

Once the two of them had found a Twizzler rope and had gotten back to the code room, Turbo tied the rope around his waist and Sour Bill held onto the other end.

"Now remember," Turbo warned as he prepared to jump into the anti-gravity field, "if you try anything funny, like let go of the rope and lock me in, I can and WILL delete you from the game. Got that?"

Sour Bill gulped nervously. "Yeah."

"Good." Without any second thoughts, Turbo jumped in. His body became weightless as he floated slowly towards the mass of code. "Whoa!" he chuckled. "This is kinda fun. Weeeeee!" He did a little spin.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself."

Turbo ignored Sour Bill's sarcastic comment as he looked for a certain code box. Out of the mostly blue boxes in the middle, it wasn't hard to spot a lone red one off to the side. He swam over to it with a smile. "Hello, Turbo." He gently picked up the box with his name on it and carried it with him to the center of the group. "This is where you belong now." He double-tapped his box to open it up, which revealed an orderly bunch of smaller boxes with different labels.

This was where things were going to get tricky. He decided the first thing he should do was add his code to the game so that he would be able to regenerate in the unlikely event of dying. "There. Now the only way I'll die permanently is if my code gets rewritten somehow and I do something stupid." He laughed, "But what's the chance of _that_ ever happening?"

Sour Bill just rolled his eyes.

Next, Turbo resolved to change his name. "If I'm going to be the leader of this game, I'm going to need a name that fits with the whole sweets theme," he called out to Sour Bill. "And it should be royalty-related, but there's _no way_ I'm disguising myself as a princess. Got any suggestions?"

"Hmm…" Sour Bill looked at the floor thoughtfully. "What about… Prince Pistachio?"

Turbo turned his head with a scowl. "That's not a candy, you moron!"

"But Pistachio ice cream is delicious."

"Yes, yes it is…" Turbo agreed. He shook his head. "But I still don't like the name. What else ya got?"

"Uh… Duke Nougat?"

"Nah…"

"The Count of Mr. Christie?"

"Ooh, that's good!" Then Turbo frowned and muttered disappointedly, "But it's a copyright infringement."

Sour Bill sighed. "Fine. You think of something."

"Ok, ok." Turbo closed his eyes in concentration. _Let's see… What's the highest order of royalty? A king, that's it. Ok now, what's another word for "candy"? …Eh, screw it._ "I'll just call myself King Candy."

Bill stared unimpressed. "…Really."

"Look, that's the name I like and I'm sticking with it." Turbo changed the text on his name box. Now it read "KING CANDY". Just like his real name, it was simple and to the point. "There. Now to come up with a disguise." He selected his appearance box as he said to himself, "Something regal. Colourful, but not overloaded with sweets. A disguise befitting a champion who is both wise and powerful."

"Not to mention loony…" mumbled Sour Bill.

"I heard that!" Then he lit up. "Wait a minute, that's actually not a bad idea…" Turbo was going to stand out too much if he remained levelheaded. He would blend in much better if he were a king who was overly cheerful and a bit insane.

And so he set to work, creating new clothing boxes and customizing them. He started at the bottom: his red racing boots became purple flat shoes with red gumdrop jingle bells at the tips. "Hm, pretty comfy," he noted, wiggling his toes. Next he created golden pants that were poofy at his hips (he didn't know what they were called, only that a lot of classic kings wore them). Turbo studied his character model so far. "Mmm…maybe not that poofy." He reduced the poofyness a bit. Then he made a white shirt with a big fancy collar and cuffs. "Oh! Gotta have a bowtie." He created a red bowtie out of a shiny candy wrapper.

Sour Bill pointed out, "I don't think kings actually wear bowties."

"Then that makes me the greatest king of all!" Turbo reasoned proudly. He proceeded to fashion a royal purple tailcoat with two golden buttons on the back. To complete the look, he created a small golden crown that floated above his helmet. Turbo examined his new outfit and concluded, "I look like a fruit." He grinned sneakily. "Perfect!"

"Your face still looks creepy."

"Quiet, you." The racer formed more boxes and created a new skin for his, well, skin. His face and hands were now a fair flesh colour and he gave himself rosy cheeks. He made his eyes white with brown irises, which of course overrode their natural bioluminescence, but it made him look normal (not that he ever thought he was abnormal…). He also whitened his teeth.

Turbo checked his appearance once again. "Hmm…better, but it still resembles me too much. The old me, that is." He played around with facial features until he settled on a large, round nose and bushy eyebrows. To hide his helmet, he made his head large and bald with gray tufts of hair at the sides. He wasn't exactly thrilled about looking like an old man for the rest of the game's life, but it did a great job masking his true face. Plus, he already had the smile lines, so there was that. He turned around to face Sour Bill and asked, "How do I look? Not bad for my first try, if I do say so myself."

The green candy sat up drowsily. "Huh?"

Not actually caring about what he thought, Turbo turned back to his code and tried locating his audio box. It was a bit of a challenge finding it among the now tangled mess of code, but he eventually did. "One last thing. Gotta change my voice in case someone recognizes it." He tweaked the settings and tried out different accents. "Ahem. _Howdy, y'all! This here's King Candy!_ Nah, that's no good. Hmm…what about British? _…'Ello, chaps. King Candy's my name. Pip, pip, cheerio!_ Meh, not quite. Italian? …_It's-a me, King Candy!_ Nope. Maybe Spanish, maybe Spanish… _Hola, amigos! Soy King Candy! Que pasaaa?_ Bleck, no. Have I tried American, yet?"

Sour Bill replied drearily, "Tried and failed."

Turbo groaned. He took another look at himself, trying to hear what his new persona's voice would sound like. "Something wacky…" he mumbled to himself as he fiddled with the options. "Something fun…" He was starting to feel exhausted from the tension-filled activity of the day; the coding alone had taken him almost 4 hours straight. Turbo sighed and rubbed his eyes. "This all better be worth it."

Just then, Sour Bill spoke up, "That's pretty good."

"What is?" As he said that, he realized he was speaking with a funny lisp. A smile stretched across his face. "Hey, you're right! Hoo-hoo! It's Turbo-tastic!" The smile faded. "Oh. I guess I should change my catchphrase." He was sad about having to part with it, it being a part of him as much as racing was, but it would be an obvious give-away as to who he really was. "Eh, I can think of a new one later. Right now, I've got a princess to deal with." He closed his box, which had now grown 10 times its original size and collected more threads due to all the add-ons.

Vanellope's code was a purple box with her name on it not far from where Turbo placed his own box. He glared at it menacingly as he opened her files.

Sour Bill sounded nervous as he asked, "What are you going to do to her?"

"Delete her from the game, what else?" Turbo replied bluntly. He wrote out the deletion action, waited with great expectation, and…

A dialogue box popped up that read: "Action Denied".

Turbo's face fell. "What." He clenched his jaw and balled his hands into fists. "WHAT?" he repeated.

"Something wrong?" Bill asked.

Turbo continued to glare at the message in anger. "It won't let me delete her!" He furiously tried again, but it still didn't work. "WHY WON'T SHE DIE?!"

"Maybe only the programmers can delete important characters?"

Turbo shook his head in frustration. "She's probably protected by some sort of anti-virus software. So yeah, only the programmers can delete her." How was he supposed to get rid of her now? Even if she allowed him to be a part of the game, there was no way he was going to share the spotlight with the princess, who would probably attract more players just because she was shockingly cuter than him. …Unless she _wasn't_ a princess… He took a look at her code again, formulating a new plan. Turbo began altering her code rapidly.

"What are you doing now?"

"The game says I can't delete her," Turbo started, "but it won't stop me from rendering her a glitch!" After locking her princess dress and racing uniform, he grabbed some clothes from the "Unused Skins" box and haphazardly threw together a civilian outfit. Then he attacked the most threatening part about her: her teleportation ability. He managed to "break" it in a way so that it would cause Vanellope to glitch sporadically. Once she was all messed up, Turbo closed her box and began angrily tearing out all of her threads, severing her connections in the game. He pushed her box far away from the main group and left it to float by itself.

_You don't deserve to rule this kingdom_, Turbo thought bitterly. The last thing he had to do was get rid of every memory of Vanellope and his former self. Since he couldn't delete those either, he created a royal chest with a pad lock and scooped the "Racers' Memory" and "Citizens' Memory" into it, locking the chest.

Figuring that must've been it, and there wasn't much time to do anything else, Turbo yanked on the rope, signaling Sour Bill to pull him back out of the code room. As he exited, he was met with a confused stare from the lime candy. _I wonder how much of this he remembers…_ Turbo decided to test him out. "Why, whatever is the matter, Sour Bill?" he asked, acting in character.

Sour Bill narrowed his eyes in concentration. "…King Candy?"

Turbo mentally sighed in relief. "Hoo-hoo! That's me!"

Bill frowned. "…Why did you try to delete Vanellope and locked up our memories?"

Turbo chuckled nervously while adjusting his bowtie. "Heh, what? Oh! Oh yes, her. Well see, I—I _had_ to try to delete her because… wait, how much do you still remember?"

Sour Bill put a hand on his head and strained to think. "Just basic game stuff, how Vanellope is a racer an—"

"No she isn't!" interrupted Turbo. "I mean, not anymore. Well, she wasn't that important anyway… _right_?"

"Yeah. Right," replied Sour Bill, who seemed to honestly believe that.

"Good. But that's just between you and me." Turbo closed the code room door before he forgot and continued, "Now, as for the reasons behind what just happened, let's just say it's much better to not know how things used to be."

"If you say so, your Highness."

* * *

**Sorry again for the lecture at the beginning. It's an interesting theory…if it were possible. But it's not, for several reasons that I'm not going to discuss here.**

**Also, from now on imagine Turbo's dialogue in his King Candy lisp, as I won't be writing it out. ...Except for here: Pleath review! Hoo-hoo! :D**


	4. The Glitch That Got Away

**Thanks to everyone who agreed with me on the last chapter! I should also mention that there won't be any Turbo/Vanellope friendship thing that a lot of people seem to like in this fic. Sorry, I'm not a fan of it, and it's kind of overused anyway.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Glitch That Got Away

Turbo made his way back to the throne room with Sour Bill. He frowned when he realized he forgot to change the colour of the castle interior, which had a hideous pink colour scheme. Then again, that would've been way too time consuming. "If anyone asks, it's salmon," he told Sour Bill, referring to the pink walls. With surprise he noticed Vanellope's kart parked in its spot in the throne. _She must've come back while I was down there…_ Turbo thought with a hand on his chin. _So she's probably still in the castle._

"We've got to search for that glitch," he informed his accomplice. "If she is ever found, she is to be immediately locked in the dungeon."

Sour Bill pointed out, "We don't have a dungeon, remember? It didn't go with the whole happy candy land thing."

"Then make one!" Turbo ordered. "And to make it fit, call it something like the Happy Dungeon. Or the Fun Dungeon… No, wait! The Fungeon!" He clapped his hands and giggled, "Hoo-hoo, yes! I'm such a genius!"

The green candy ball thought it over. "Can I do it later? I still have to prepare for the Grand Opening and you should practice for the Random Roster Race."

Realizing that this would give him a chance to work out the game's mechanics, Turbo agreed, "Oh alright. I suppose I should do a few laps around the track. Not that I need it, though." _Right after I find that girl…_

When Sour Bill had left, Turbo walked up the stairs towards the royal chamber—his new room—to at least remove any girly crap like dolls and stuff. He opened the door to find someone curled up in the bed, fast asleep. Turbo crept closer and saw that it was indeed Vanellope, now wearing the mismatched outfit he'd slapped her in. It appeared that she had returned to take a nap and wasn't aware of any changes Turbo had made.

"GET OUT OF MY BED!" bellowed Turbo.

Vanellope woke with a jump. "Aah!" She set her fearful gaze on Turbo and asked shakily, "Who are you? A-and where am I?"

"Don't think you can fool me! I know exactly what you're up to! And you'd better stay out of my castle!" Turbo shouted as he tried towering over Vanellope.

"But I don't remember how I got here!" cried the young girl. "What's going on?"

"You shall have no sympathy, glitch!" sneered Turbo. "GUARDS!" But no one came as instantly as he would've hoped. "…Where are they? They should've been here by now!"

Instead, Sour Bill hurried into the chamber. "Sorry, King Candy. The guards are really slow. By the way, I assume you saw Vanellope?"

"Of course! Why did you even ask?"

"Because she's running away."

Turbo's head whipped back to see the bed now empty. He rushed to the hallway and saw Vanellope running for her life. "Well go after her!" Turbo ordered as he tried sprinting. However, the way he programmed his new persona made his running method more cartoonish, which made it difficult to move quickly. "Ugh, this is going to take some getting used to."

Eventually Turbo made it to his newly acquired throne and hopped in the kart. He was able to turn the engine on, but then stopped.

Something was different.

Something _drastic_.

He gasped and blurted out panicky, "I can't drive stick shift!" Turbo looked at the gear stick nervously, slightly whimpering.

Sour Bill then came into the room and asked, "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Turbo lowered his head and thought, _It's all right, Turbo. You're still the best racer in the world. You can figure this out._ He jiggled the stick a little and pushed the accelerator, but the engine kept revving up. "Usually that works." Turbo looked around the car and noticed an unusual third pedal. "What's with this one?" he asked as he pressed it while trying to move the stick. Turbo then inadvertently pressed on the gas again, which made the car dart out of the throne and nearly ran over Sour Bill.

"Gaaaaaah!" screamed Sour Bill as he dodged out of the way. "Maybe I should sit in the back, for assistance?"

"No!" snapped Turbo before he went back to studying the gears while driving in a circle. He then abruptly halted. "…Get in."

Sour Bill hopped in behind Turbo and looked at the gear stick placement. "You must've changed the gear to first and applied gas too quickly." He then eyed Turbo suspiciously. "But you should've known that, right?"

"Uh…" Turbo tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. "Whatever caused you to lose your memory must have affected me too! Um, please remind me how to operate this."

Sour Bill sighed and briefly went over the basics of stick shift, which was still very confusing to Turbo, but he managed to get the gist.

Of course, by this time Vanellope had long gotten away.

Thirty minutes later, Turbo was driving through the castle, upshifting and downshifting when needed. "Hoo-hoo! I'm doing it! I'm driving stick… again!"

Sour Bill rubbed his face. "Okay, I think you're ready to go outside now."

At last, Turbo drove outside and scanned the area. "Drat! We lost her!" He turned to Sour Bill and said, "I must gather the rest of the civilians for a meeting. They must know about the glitch!"

"Even though we both know she used to be a racer, right?"

"Yeah, but _they_ shouldn't know that!" Turbo noticed how suspicious he was being, so he quickly added, "It would be damaging to their little minds."

"Well either way they're going to find out if she tries racing," pointed out Sour Bill. "Why do you want to prevent her from racing in the first place?"

Turbo remembered some things from his code research, and explained, "If that glitch crosses the finish line in a race, the game would recognize her code from the race completion action, and it will reset itself to what it used to be!" He faked worry and added, "And I went through so much trouble just to fix things to how they are now! We want to protect our _true_ racers from her."

Sour Bill stared in contemplation, then sighed, "I guess I see your point, somewhat."

"Excellent! Just don't tell anyone what I said. Now I must make sure that the others know about the, ahem, _glitch_."

"Okay, all the racers should be at the main race track now. You can address them from there."

"Superb! My first speech!" Turbo cheered. "Uh, since our memory loss, that is." He put the gear back in first and drove toward the main track. However, there were plenty of sharp curves along the path he was taking.

"You might wanna slow down…" Sour Bill cautioned nervously.

Turbo protested, "I know how to handle curves!" He tried drifting, but it didn't work the same way as automatic and he promptly spun out of control.

Sour Bill grasped the back of the seat and cried, "Look out!"

"FUUUUUUUUUUUDGE!" Turbo screamed before crashing right into a chocolate mound.

_(10 minutes later…)_

Once Turbo reached the start line of the track, he parked his car behind the rest of them. The other racers were already there, prepping their karts and themselves for their first Random Roster Race. The new king flicked another piece of chocolate off his coat and gazed at the surrounding spectator boxes. The one that drew his attention was the giant popcorn box with the initials "VvS" on the front. "Uh, that glitch must've been vandalizing!" accused Turbo. _Mental note: replace initials with "KC"._

"If you say so," muttered Sour Bill as he led Turbo up the steps to the top.

At the top of the box was a red curtain concealing another throne. An old-style microphone was set in front of it at the edge of the platform. Turbo pulled back one section of curtain and looked from the throne to the mic thoughtfully. "Sour Bill? I think I may have an idea." He went inside to sit on the chair and instructed, "You introduce me, then I jump out and greet everyone!"

"…Why?"

"Because it'd be fun!" Turbo closed the curtain and prompted, "Go on! I'm ready!"

Sour Bill reluctantly went up to the microphone and tapped it to check if it was on. It created a loud feedback noise, causing everyone to cover their ears and look in Bill's direction. He cleared his throat, then began flatly, "Racers, citizens, may I have your attention please." When the young racers assembled at the base of the large box and the spectators quieted down, he continued, "All hail our rightful ruler… King Candy." He waited, but nothing happened.

Turbo peeked out of the curtain and whispered, "Wait, I'm not ready yet," then shut the gap.

The green ball lowered his eyelids, glanced at the audience and improvised, "Uhhh… Also known as the King of all that is sweet. Formerly known as Prince…Pistachio."

Finally, Turbo leapt through the curtain and exclaimed into the mic, "Hello, children! It is I, King Candy!"

The others stared blankly at him, except for a few who exchanged puzzled glances and murmurs.

"Now, you probably don't remember who I am," he began, sensing their apprehension, "because of a programming error that was totally not my fault. But I assure you I have always been your valuable leader and irreplaceable main character." When they seemed to believe him, he went on, "I came to warn you about a dangerous glitch. Do not hang around with her; she is not our friend."

"Why not?" a racer asked.

Turbo rolled his eyes. "Because _all_ glitches are evil! Everyone knows that!" He smiled and continued, "Not all hope is lost, however. The glitch doesn't have a kart of her own, so she can't hurt us while racing. You girls have nothing to worry about."

"Um, I'm a boy," a golden-haired kid with a brown blazer spoke up.

Turbo's eyes widened in embarrassment. "Oh. I mean, I knew that." He coughed before asking, "Er, how many more of you are also boys? Just to be sure."

A racer with an orange colour scheme and large pumpkin hat raised his hand, as well as a blue-outfitted kid with green hair. They all had quizzical expressions.

"Ah, good. So you remember your identities," Turbo improvised. It then occurred to him that he didn't know any of the racers' names. If he was going to pretend to be their leader, he should at least make it seem like he always knew them. "Oh, Sour Bill? Before I forget, we should probably take attendance. You know, just to make sure I told everyone about the glitch." He lowered the microphone to Sour Bill's level and added, "Why don't you call out their names and I'll count?"

"Uh, ok," Bill said, walking up to the mic. He began dully, "Taffyta Muttonfudge."

"Here!" a blond girl with a pink getup responded proudly, holding up a lollipop. Turbo recognized her from earlier as the racer who was dominating in the practice run.

"Rancis Fluggerbutter."

"Here," the boy answered, casually examining his nails.

_Right, I see it now_, Turbo mentally noted, _all the boys are wearing pants. That's…pretty obvious. _He continued trying to memorize the names and faces of the racers, until Sour Bill finished the roll call. Turbo said into the mic, "Yes, that's everyone!"

"Wait, who's that?" the girl with the afro (Something Rainbow?) asked, pointing behind Turbo.

"What? Who?" Turbo said nervously, hoping it didn't look like he'd forgotten anyone. He turned around and saw Vanellope in the distance making her way towards them. She appeared to be dazed and confused, often gazing at her surroundings. When she saw the group, she grinned and walked faster.

"Vanellope?!" Turbo gasped, his bowtie spinning. "It's the glitch!" he yelled, dropping the microphone for dramatic effect.

Candlehead (it was easy to remember her name) commented, "That's the glitch? She looks just like one of us."

Turbo growled, "Of course she does: that's her devious cover! But don't be swayed by her smile and friendly demeanor. She is _not_ one of us. She was never supposed to exist, and under _no circumstances_ is she allowed to race."

"What do we do?" asked a cream-outfitted girl with a slight Italian accent.

Just then, Turbo realized he could use the little kids like chess pieces in his diabolical quest for fame. Maybe they wouldn't be so useless after all… "You must do whatever you can to discourage her from racing. Remember, she's the _enemy_. Be as mean as necessary."

Taffyta smirked and tossed away her lollipop stick. "With pleasure."

As Vanellope approached, she greeted, "Hey there! What's everyone doing?"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little glitch," Turbo mocked.

Vanellope frowned at him. "Uh, my name's Vanellope. Why do you keep calling me a glitch?"

Taffyta scoffed, "Right. Like you don't know."

"I—I don't!" Vanellope insisted.

The pink racer glared at her. "Save it. King Candy already told us about you."

Vanellope was on the verge of tears. "Wait, what did I do? Can't anyone just tell me what's going on?!" Suddenly, she pixilated and blue binary rippled through her body, causing the racers to gasp in disgust.

Turbo smirked and explained, "It's very simple. You, my dear, are a glitch. You were never meant to be a racer, or a part of this game for that matter. See, if you were to race, gamers would see your glitching as a sign that the game was broken. And do you know what would happen then?" He got progressively angry as he went on, "The game will go out of order and will get unplugged and _I will_ _lose everything I worked so hard_—!" He forced himself to relax. "We will lose everything."

Vanellope glitched again. "B-but if you give me a chance, maybe the gamers would still like me."

"No!" Turbo snapped. "Nobody likes glitches! If you ever meddle with my plans—I mean, with the game in any way, I will throw you in my Fungeon!"

Vanellope's frightened gaze turned to confusion. "Huh?"

Sour Bill spoke up from behind, "Um, sire, the…Fungeon…hasn't been built yet."

Turbo glanced over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. "Then what are you waiting for? Get on it!"

"I kinda need a ride back to the castle."

"Well, I'm a little busy right now, can't you just walk?"

Sour Bill sighed, then started to trudge back down the stairs.

"Now then, as I was saying—" He turned his attention back to Vanellope, but the girl was already running away towards the portal to Game Central Station. "Not again! Ugh. Be right back, children." He was about to jump off the platform, but the ground looked too far away and he didn't know if the game had fall damage. "Uh, how do I get down from here quickly?"

"Pull the cord," answered Sour Bill without looking back.

Turbo saw a red cord hanging and he tugged it. A slide unrolled from the top of the box to the bottom and Turbo slid down it. "I'll get you this time, hoo-hoo!" But the slide was apparently designed to make him land in his car…which was not in position. "Whaa—OOF!" he cried, flipping off the slide and landing facedown on the track in front of the starting line. He lifted himself with a moan and got back into his car. He muttered bad words as he struggled to get it into gear, then finally sped off after Vanellope.

The little girl dashed up the rainbow bridge, glitching periodically. When she finally reached the top, the invisible barrier flashed blue and she bounced right off. "Ow!" Vanellope rubbed her face and got back up. She stared open-mouthed at the exit and placed her hand on the barrier. It wouldn't let her go through. "What…?" she gasped softly.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that glitches can't leave their game?"

Vanellope spun around to face Turbo, who had caught up and was getting out of his kart.

The horrified look on her face made him snicker. "I'm afraid you're stuck here. Forever. Or until the game gets unplugged."

Vanellope hung her head as tears fell. "Please…" she begged, "…Let me race. I can't explain it, but I _need_ to race."

Turbo sneered, "And I need you to stay out of my way!" He lunged in order to grab her, but she glitched away a few feet and he fell right onto the ground. "Oof!" He turned his head to glare at the girl. "Ok, I admit, not the best choice of words for right now." As he scrambled to his feet, Vanellope darted down the bridge. "Grrr! Get back here, glitch!" He hopped into his car and tried pursuing her, but by the time he made it back to the bottom, the girl was gone. "Well, good riddance!" Turbo figured he should drive back to the main track, so he did.

At the starting line, the racers were whispering to each other about what happened earlier. Turbo got back up to the microphone and began, "Now settle down, children! I am pretty sure we are now 'up to speed', hoo-hoo!"

Taffyta then spoke up to him, "Excuse me, King Candy? Did you catch the glitch?"

"Well, heheheh… No," Turbo answered sheepishly, twiddling his thumbs. "B-but I did manage to scare her off for now, so you can rest assured that she won't be bothering us anytime soon, Miss Muttonhead."

"It's Muttonfudge."

"Tomayto, tomahto." He dismissed his mistake and continued, "And another thing you should all know, it would be very nice if none of you were to go to the other games in the arcade."

"Why not?" inquired Jubileena.

"Because, uh, all the racers must be busy preparing for the race! And we don't want to waste any time going to some _inferior_ game!"

"But what about the spectators?" the girl in the winter outfit who was possibly Inuit asked. "Not all of them have to be here for the race."

"Okay, only some of the spectators can visit the other games!" conceded Turbo. "But not one of them should speak about what happens here. Uh, we don't want to scare anyone by our glitch problem! But you racers should stay here, to be _safe_." He feigned concern and added, "I wouldn't want any of my loyal avatars to get hurt or killed." Turbo continued mentally, _Except for the recolours, that is. I mean, how lazy is that? There's already two for the Minty Zaki girl! Wait, what happens if I get a palette swap? Is that even possible? Well if it is, I'll show that recolour who's the rightful ruler!_

The other racers stared in confusion at Turbo, who was mumbling to himself and making aggressive gestures. Eventually, Turbo realized he still was addressing them, so he cleared his throat and went on, "As for other matters, we shall have our random race roster!" At the sight of the puzzled faces, Turbo nervously corrected, "I mean Random Roster Race! Heheh!"

Just then, Sour Bill crawled his way back up the steps, gasping for breath. "Your… majesty, the… Fungeon is… now under… construction."

"Splendid! Any other news?"

Sour Bill breathed in and out a few times, then said, "You mentioned that Vanellope didn't have a kart?"

"Yes, and she'll never be able to get one!"

"What if she makes her own at the kart bakery?"

"Nope, never ever get—_kart bakery_?!" Turbo faced Sour Bill with alarm. He covered the mic with one hand and hissed, "Why did you wait until _now_ to tell me?"

"I thought you knew…"

Turbo raced down the stairs, towing his minion behind him. "Pardon me, children, something has come up that I must attend to. But don't worry, we'll get to our race soon!" he announced as he jumped in his car and drove in the direction Sour Bill was pointing.

After a few minutes, they came to a huge factory of sorts. Turbo giggled at the giant eggbeaters serving as wind turbines. "Eggbeaters! Brilliant!"

Sour Bill raised an eyebrow at him.

Turbo lowered his enthusiasm. "Uh, as they should be."

Bill approached a security gate and inside the booth was a sleeping old man. He knocked on the gate and said, "Excuse us, Beard Papa…"

Beard Papa jolted awake and stammered, "Who, what, huh?" He looked out the booth and said, "Oh yeah, Sour Bill and, uh…"

"King Candy, you may assume," Turbo responded pompously. "And if you don't mind me asking, but what is an old guy like you doing in this kids' game?"

"I thought you would know already, with you being a king and all," replied Beard Papa. "But anyway, I'm supposed to be part of a product placement operation by my bakery chain in Japan! The first one is opening in 2 years, I think."

"Oh, so you won't be much of a threat," said Turbo softly.

"What's that?"

"Nothing!" the racer cleared his throat and continued, "I wanted to ask you if you happened to see a little brat with an ugly sweater."

"I'd ask for something more specific, but as far as I can tell, I was sleeping." Beard Papa saw Turbo's disapproving look and flatly added, "I had no idea I should've been awake to watch for any threats, so I'm not ashamed."

"Well you _will_ be if the brat in question makes her own kart!" snapped Turbo. He peeked into the booth and noticed a few monitors, and on one of them he saw Vanellope looking around in a circular room. "That's the glitch! Hurry!" Turbo stepped on the gas and drove through the candy cane barrier without waiting for it to open. He drove around to a small entrance left slightly open, and Turbo dove out of the car and through the doorway. "Just what do you think you're doing, glitch?"

"King Candy? Not again!" moaned Vanellope, who was standing on a red button. "I didn't even choose a kart yet!"

"You'll do no such thing!" declared Turbo. "Where are the police donuts?"

Sour Bill stepped beside Turbo and answered, "They haven't arrived because you didn't order them to."

"Then call them over!" Turbo turned to Vanellope and continued, "As for you, I shall finally put you in the finished Fungeon! And then we'll make sure you don't use that glitch power of yours to escape."

"Wanna bet?" challenged Vanellope before she glitched behind Turbo and past Sour Bill.

"After her again!" Turbo hopped back in the car and pursued Vanellope, leaving Sour Bill behind.

"Your highness? You forgot about me…" After it was clear that he wasn't coming back, Sour Bill sighed and trudged his way after him.

Back with Turbo, he realized that keeping up with Vanellope was harder than he thought, but only because he was still learning manual transmission and getting used to the candy terrain. "I've got you now!" he sneered as he followed her to a mountain shaped like a coke bottle. Vanellope turned a corner and appeared to trip over something.

"Whoa!" she yelped before disappearing into the mountain. By the time Turbo made it to where she was, Vanellope was nowhere to be seen.

"Darn! How could she escape _again_?" fumed Turbo. "She was _ten_ feet in front of me!" After pounding his fist on his car a few times, he decided to turn back and head to the kart bakery.

On the way there, Sour Bill noticed the king coming his way. He waved his hands, but Turbo sped past him. Sour Bill dropped his hands dejectedly and walked the way he came.

Turbo made it back to Beard Papa's booth, only to find him asleep again. "WAKE UP!" the racer snapped, jolting Beard Papa awake.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Did you catch her?" Beard Papa asked.

Turbo grimaced and grumbled, "If I did, would I be _here_ right now?"

"All right, so you didn't catch her. Maybe next time—"

"_Next time_, we'll make sure she never steps inside the bakery!" stated Turbo. "Put a note on your station and I want locks on the factory door! There is no way Vanellope should be allowed to get a kart!"

"Okay sir! I'll put an order in right away!"

As Beard Papa made some notes, Sour Bill crawled back to Turbo. "So what now, your majesty?"

"Is there any other possible way for the glitch to get a kart?"

Sour Bill thought for a moment, then replied, "We do have a junk yard—"

"Then demolish it!" Turbo commanded.

Sour Bill's eyes widened and he objected, "Sir, you cannot just demolish a junk yard! We have to throw stuff away too!"

Turbo murmured and inquired, "At least the junk isn't very reusable, right?"

"There are no working engines, as far as I know."

"Then keep it that way!" Turbo paced around as he announced, "Alert all of our guards to be on the lookout for that glitch! And the donut cops, as well!"

"Wynchel and Duncan?"

"Sure, them too!" Turbo hopped back in his kart and said giddily, "Come along, Sour Bill! I've got a date with a bunch of little children!"

"Careful sir, someone could take that the wrong—" started Sour Bill, but Turbo drove away unaware of anything. "—way. …I shouldn't even be surprised anymore."

* * *

**Turbo is NOT a pedophile, okay? **

**Also, I don't know how to drive stick shift so I had to research it for this fic. If I got some details wrong, it's probably because I didn't understand the instructions. But since the objective of this story is not to teach you how to drive stick, it doesn't matter. Anyway, what do you think of this chapter? **


	5. The Turbo-Tastic Race

**In response to a guest review, I want to mention that I do know all of the racers' names (and pretty much every detail of the movie thanks to the Internet and multiple viewings). I'm just writing the story from Turbo's perspective, where he doesn't know a lot about the game yet. Hope that clears things up.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Turbo-tastic Race

Upon arriving at the main track for yet a third time, Turbo saw the racers boredly waiting in front of his popcorn box. He rushed up to the top of the stand and spoke up cheerfully, "So sorry for the delay, my dear subjects! But thank you so much for your patience. Here, have some candy!" He took a handful of candy that he had stuffed into his pocket and tossed it down at the racers. Turbo mused to himself, "Hmm, I like the sound of that…" He threw out more candy to the spectators and told them, "You too! Have some candy!"

The audience cheered at his generous gift, not repulsed at all that they were sentient candy eating non-sentient candy.

"Good news, everyone! I have taken an extra step to make sure the glitch cannot enter a race!" He held up a large gold coin that he had discovered in his pocket on the way over. "Everyone pays one of these coins to participate in the Random Roster Race. The winner receives all the coins, and everyone does it again the following day, and the day after and so forth."

Before he could go on, Rancis asked, "But how can we pay the fee when we've never raced yet and we don't have any coins?"

"…Have some money!" Turbo dropped a shower of coins from hammerspace to the kids, who had to shield their faces from getting hit by solid metal. Once everyone had scooped up all the coins, Turbo started off by tossing his coin into the giant cup above the starting line.

"King Candy!" declared the announcer, displaying Turbo's new persona and name on the board. Good thing he had recorded his own voice clip, even though it didn't sound like the announcer, but he figured no one would notice.

And no one did, because each racer deposited their coins and waved to the audience without hesitation. After the announcer finished calling everyone's names on the board, Turbo slipped on some brown racing gloves he'd made for himself and declared excitedly, "Now get ready to start your engines!"

The young racers eagerly hopped into their karts and revved them up as the spectators cheered in anticipation.

After he quickly put on his new helmet (and snickered at the kids' silly goggles), Turbo announced, "Let the Random Roster Race commence!" He pulled on the cord again and slid down the slide. "Woo-hoo!" This time, he landed perfectly in the seat of his kart, which he had moved into position beforehand. He gripped the steering wheel tightly and focused his eyes on the stretch of road ahead, adrenalin pulsing through his code. _This is it! I'm finally gonna race again!_

A weird marshmallow thing floated in front of the racers and started counting down: 3… 2… 1…

"GO!" the announcer exclaimed.

Turbo immediately floored the gas pedal… only to see everyone else speed past him while he remained stationary. "Argh! You gotta be kidding!" He furiously put his car in gear and tore after the others. The car sped up and Turbo was barely tailing one of the palette swap cars. Also, the engine started whining. "No! Come on, don't fail me already!" Turbo placed one hand on his head and groaned, "Sour Bill said something while I was learning how to drive stick. What was it?"

In the back of his mind, a flashback started playing what happened a few hours prior…

_Turbo was struggling to go faster in the car, and Sour Bill sighed, "Okay, I will spare you the technical details and just give you one straight tip. Each gear is used for a range of speeds. For a higher speed, you use a higher gear."_

The flashback ended, and Turbo wondered if what he said was true. He pressed the clutch pedal and shifted to second gear. Already the car's engine calmed and Turbo sped ahead of the teal Minty Zaki recolour. "You should try being more _original_!" he taunted before mentally adding, _But you can't because recolours suck!_

Turbo looked ahead and noticed all the racers seemed to be driving off a ramp. Across the ramp was a valley lined with giant gumball machines…that were releasing massive gumballs to crush the other racers. Before he could stop himself, Turbo went over the ramp and he desperately swerved away from the gumballs. "I thought this was just going to be a long oval track!" he cried as he dodged the obstacles.

In front of him, Candlehead drove into a floating cube and an announcer on the loudspeaker yelled, "Sticky Slick!" Candlehead released a red puddle within Turbo's path. Before he could see what happened, his car got stuck and it was tougher to accelerate.

"How dare you do this to your king!" growled Turbo as he reluctantly put his car back in first gear to recover. He eyed the upcoming cubes and figured, "So those are what they use to make this game more _exciting_, hmm?" Turbo drove into one cube and his car suddenly had a missile launcher.

"Sweet Seekers!" crowed the announcer.

"All right!" Turbo grinned devilishly and decided to aim all three rockets at Candlehead. "Revenge!"

BOOM-BOOM-BOOM! Candlehead's kart went up in three consecutive explosions. "Sorryyyyy!" her apologetic cry faded in the sky.

Turbo passed under her and hooted, "Turbo-ta—I mean, you got _bombed_! Hoo-hoo!" He finally got away from the gumball machines and drove over accelerating arrows that launched him to the next part of the track. Turbo kept his car in high gear and overtook the next racers as they were scaling a spiraling chocolate cake. Passing all the cars within a thin route caused a lot of chocolate dust to get into his face. "Ack-hack! I can't see! Why did I refuse to make goggles for myself?" he moaned as he blindly drove around the curve.

At the top of the cake, Turbo went into a wafer straw tunnel, and ahead he could recognize Taffyta's car. He managed to drive up beside her and shouted, "You may be a pro, but you cannot beat a master!" Turbo floored the pedal and shot himself out of the straw and into the air. "Whoa. I did not expect this."

His car soared hundreds of feet above the ground towards the track. Turbo let out a cry as he felt his stomach drop before landing shakily on the road.

Taffyta landed in front of him expertly, and as she glanced back at him she teased, "What was that about being a master?"

Turbo narrowed his eyes and grumbled, "Show-off." However, he couldn't help but be impressed by how well she was handling her kart, especially at such a young age. _Let's see just how good you are_, he mused. Turbo nudged the back of Taffyta's car, causing it to veer off to the side.

Taffyta grunted and quickly regained control. She casted Turbo a playful glare before proceeding to push her kart into his as he came alongside her.

Turbo fought to shove Taffyta's car out of the way, but both racers stayed in the center of the road. Finally, Turbo changed gears and went ahead. "You'll have to do better than that, my dear!" he called over his shoulder. All of a sudden, he was aware of snow falling. Except it wasn't snow, but rather powdered sugar.

The two of them had come to a mountainous region made of ice cream and other frozen treats. Turbo struggled to keep his car from skidding on the slippery track, but it was difficult. "A snow level," he muttered. "Why did there have to be a snow level?" Bumping into the wall caused him to slow down and gave Taffyta the opportunity to zip past him.

The pink racer looked back and joked, "Careful, old man! You could get hurt on the ice!"

"Me? Hurt? Ha!" Turbo laughed to cover his uneasiness. What would happen if he did get seriously injured? True, he had integrated his code into the game, but there was no guarantee he would regenerate if he died, and he wasn't crazy about testing out that theory. As he came up to a curve, his car skidded out of control. In a panic, he tried braking and downshifting into first gear, but the kart wouldn't stop. Even worse, he was heading right for a blocked part of the track that was unfinished. "No! Nonononono—" Turbo crashed through the "Road Closed" sign and plummeted. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Then everything went black. _I'm dead. I'm dead, I'm dead, I died, I'm dead._ When he realized he was still moving, Turbo opened his eyes and saw he was on a different path that was leading up to a cave. "…Oh. Nevermind." Relieved that he was still alive, the racer drove up the rainbow road and into the dark mine.

The road curved to the left so that the original path was on the right side. Turbo sped up to overcome the upward slope and got himself ready for the jump to the main track. He drove off the end of the shortcut and landed a few feet in front of Taffyta. "Miss me?" Turbo said cheekily before accelerating out of the cave. For a split second, he saw Taffyta give him an admiring smirk. _Aww, I feel accepted… But now I need the feeling of victory! _thought Turbo as he upshifted and dashed for the final stretch.

With the finish line in sight, Turbo decided to finish in style. Just as his car crossed the line, he hit the brake and turned his car in a semi-circle to face the rest of the racers as they crossed. Or, at least he tried, but since he was out of practice the trick ended up looking a little choppy. But that didn't matter because…

"First place: King Candy!" yelled the announcer as the candy spectators went wild and confetti fell from nondescript places.

"Huzzah! Thank you! Have some candy!" cheered Turbo as he got out of his car and waved to the crowd. "Yes, bow for your king!" The nostalgic feeling of winning and being loved overwhelmed him to the point where he thought he would cry of happiness._ No, don't cry. It wouldn't look very kingly._ Just then, Sour Bill crawled over to Turbo, having spent the last half hour trying to get to the track. "Ah, Sour Bill! Wasn't I _amazing_?"

"I can only imagine," grumbled Sour Bill as he plopped to the ground.

"Come on, you must be with me at the speech stand!" said Turbo as he ran off while the announcer finished listing the rankings. The candy ball sighed and dragged himself after the king once again.

On top of the popcorn box, Turbo received the winning cup of several golden coins, which he put back in his magic pockets. When the kid racers had assembled below him, he announced, "What a way to start off our game! I can see you're all skilled individuals!" He winked at Taffyta as he added, "Well, some more than others," and the girl smiled with pride. Turbo continued to address, "Now that we have our first nine avatars for the roster, we can rest until tomorrow morning when the arcade opens!"

Sour Bill spoke up, "Uh, sir? Aren't you forgetting about the Grand Opening?"

Turbo covered the mic and responded, "Hmm? Yes, what about it?"

"It's supposed to start in two hours."

"What?! I thought you said it would be tomorrow!"

Sour Bill pointed to the game's clock. "Uh, technically, it _will be_ tomorrow."

Turbo looked at the time and saw it was a little after 10 pm. If the Grand Opening was at midnight, he only had a couple hours to come up with a way to get visitors to _not _arrive. He wasn't gonna take a chance and risk someone finding out about Vanellope. "Right, of course," he said, adjusting his bowtie. "Well, we're just going to have to, ahem, take care of that."

* * *

…**Ok, I'm actually not sure how the items work, like if certain ones only appear for certain racers, and the online version only had a few to go by. If anyone knows, please tell me. And don't forget to let me know what you think of this chapter!**


	6. It Was Never a Pleasure

**Last chapter, everyone! I miss writing this story already.**

* * *

Chapter 6: It Was Never a Pleasure

A large crowd of video game characters became visible at the portal to _Sugar Rush_ as Turbo and Sour Bill got closer to docking at the station.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea…" Sour Bill muttered doubtfully.

"Screw the rules, I have money!" Turbo's attention was diverted as he scanned the characters who had gathered. Aside from the many NPCs, popular ones like Sonic, Eggman, Zangeif, and Bowser showed up. Mario appeared to be late, as usual. The racer also noticed Fix-It Felix Jr. in the back accompanied by a couple of Nicelanders, while Wreck-It Ralph was absent. All of them looked eager to see what the new game was about.

The train started to slow down as it neared the station. When it came to a stop, Sour Bill hopped out of the car with a large folded up cookie box and quickly assembled it into a platform in front of the crowd. He unrolled a red Fruit Roll-up carpet that led from the boxcar to the platform and grumbled, "All bow before the rightful ruler of _Sugar Rush_, King Candy."

Turbo leapt out of the boxcar and strutted across the carpet. "Hello, everybody! Thank you all for coming to the grand opening of _Sugar Rush_!" he greeted, stepping on top of the platform so that he was higher than the crowd. "Have some candy!" He tossed out sweets to everyone, some who reacted happily and some who looked confused. "Like my assistant Sour Bill said, I am the king of this game. Yup, no other royals."

Before anyone could inquire about that, Turbo gestured with enthusiasm as he went on, "_Sugar Rush _is a colourful world made of every type of candy you can think of. Its inhabitants are equally sweet, but only the racers are inedible. Everyone is so happy and nice to each other because we all share a love for racing. It's just the cutest, most amazing game ever! Why, you could get diabetes just walking into it!" He paused with a slightly stern expression. "Seriously though, there are sugar particles _in the air_." Turbo cleared his throat and concluded, "But still, this game is very awesome, and I am so proud to be the true ruler of it all!"

The crowd went wild with wonder and anticipation. Turbo reveled in the glory for a moment. "King Candy? Your plan?" whispered Sour Bill.

"Oh, right!" Turbo waved his hands to calm the crowd and spoke up, "Now, this may be disappointing, but you know that with a place this high quality, there can only be a league of superstars that deserve to visit! So let's see who's ready to enter, hmm?" He gazed at the crowd, searching determinedly.

But the truth was that Turbo was getting one last good look at his former video game friends before abandoning them for the last time. "Oh, this is shocking," said Turbo, faking dejection. "I'm afraid _none of you_ are worthy of this game."

"WHAAAAT?" gasped the crowd in unison.

"It's nothing personal, it's just that we're better than you." Turbo quickly hopped into the train with Sour Bill. "So long, Arcadians! It hasn't been a pleasure!" He tapped the train and it started going down the wire tunnel, leaving behind a complaining mob.

"Oh, if I had his head between thighs…" growled Zangief, flexing his muscles.

Guile shook his fists up and down and yelled in rage, "NOOOOOOOO!"

Sonic looked in disappointment at the display and spat, "That's _no good._" Then he zoomed off.

Tiny the T-Rex from _Fatal Assault_ roared and tried in vain to stick his head into the tunnel.

"Why aren't you grabbing the King?" demanded Gene.

Tiny pulled back his head and mumbled sheepishly, which when translated meant, "I have a big head, and little arms!"

Just then, Mario approached the group. "Sorry I'm-a late. What did I-a miss?"

Back on the train, Sour Bill stared at Turbo and sighed, "Now everyone else thinks you're a selfish troll, which is not good publicity."

"At least they don't have to suffer from the glitch…" said Turbo. "Which reminds me, I need to make sure none of them are encouraged to come into my game. When this train stops, I want you to bring it to my castle."

"Why?" asked Sour Bill, even though he already had an idea of what the answer was.

"So I can _eat_ it! Sheesh!"

Sour Bill drooped his eyes. He was actually expecting him to dismantle it at most.

* * *

Many hours later, Sour Bill finally managed to get the train into the kitchen, after breaking it into much smaller pieces. Perhaps the train could be consumed over time. Sour Bill, exhausted from all the motion he had to do that day, decided to check if there was something in the fridge to energize himself. "Hmm… we seem to be missing a few eggs…"

Meanwhile, Turbo had woken up from his first night's sleep in his new bedroom. It was so rewarding to finally be able to sleep in a comfortable bed again, even though he had gotten used to his nest of wires over a decade.

But now he was a king, and he was finally going to be played with. He couldn't wait to see the kids lining up to choose him, their faces filled with adoration. Bubbling with excitement, Turbo skipped off to the kitchen.

Sour Bill had just poured a cup of hot liquid when the king marched through the door. "Good morning, sire," he greeted, without sounding as if it was a good morning at all.

"And a good morning to you too, Sour Bill!" Turbo happily swiped the cup from the green candy's hands. "Thanks for pouring me a fresh cup of—wait a second, this isn't coffee." He stared at the frothy brown drink as a sweet aroma wafted from it.

Sour Bill gave him a confused look. "Of course it isn't; we don't have coffee. It's hot chocolate."

Turbo raised an eyebrow. "Hot…chocolate?" He glanced uncertainly at the cup. All his life (well, minus the years when he was homeless) he'd always had coffee in the morning before work. But he'd never tried hot chocolate before. That was a kid's drink, right? Turbo shrugged. _First time for everything,_ he thought before taking a sip.

His eyes widened. A smile crept on his face as he realized he actually liked it. "Why, it's delicious!" he exclaimed. "From now on, I want a fresh cup of hot chocolate every morning! And in the evening, right before I go to bed."

"Chocolate before bedtime can give you weird dreams," cautioned Sour Bill.

"Wonderful!" Turbo chugged the rest of his drink and gave the empty mug to his servant. "Ahh. Well, time to get ready!" He started to exit the kitchen. Now that he was feeling refreshed, there was something he needed to do before going to work.

The racer wandered around the castle until he found a garage loaded with candy tools and kart pieces. And in the center of the room was his Turbomobile, now restored to its former glory (well, at least as much as candy parts could restore it).

For a moment, Turbo just gazed at it with his mouth hanging open in disbelief. It looked as if it had never been driven! He walked up to his car and brushed the side with his fingers. It was as sleek and smooth as it had been when his game was first plugged in. You could barely even tell that some of it was candy. He never thought he would see it like this again. He felt his eyes welling up and he finally threw his arms over the hood in an awkward-looking hug. "Oh baby! My beautiful Turbomobile! Oh, how I missed you so much!"

After a moment of petting his vehicle, Turbo pushed the Turbomobile all the way to his room and into a corner. He glanced around, then silently hopped into the car. He started it up, and heard the engine come to life, emitting a puff of candy dust from the tailpipes. "Well, if that's what a candy engine has to do…" Turbo gently pushed on the gas pedal and drove slowly around the bedroom. "Ah, good old automatic…" he sighed blissfully as he slightly sped up. Even though he wasn't at top speed, Turbo still felt like he was back in _Turbo Time_, back with the twins going around an oval track. "Turbo-tastic!" he piped as he made more maneuvers.

"Excuse me, King Candy?"

Turbo quickly slammed on the brakes, stopping right in front of the entrance where Sour Bill was.

The green candy just stared at the car that he had never seen before. "…I won't judge you," he finally sighed. "Anyway, the arcade is going to open in an hour. You should get ready for avatar selection."

"Of course!" said Turbo as he turned off the Turbomobile and pushed it back in the corner behind a curtain, just for protection. As he left the bedroom, Turbo couldn't help but feel proud of the new position he stole. Yes, he had a glitch to keep under control, and yes, he was stuck looking after a bunch of little kids in a girl's game. But everyone believed what he said about Vanellope, and he might've found an ally in Taffyta. As long as he focused on his dream of being the most popular racer in the arcade, it was all worth it.

He might even get used to the ugly pink castle walls.

* * *

In Game Central Station, some of the video game characters were getting ready to enter their own games. A few passed _Sugar Rush_ and remembered how King Candy shunned them.

Dr. Eggman glared at the portal and said, "I know they say 'the more the merrier', but that was too much!"

Fix-it Felix Jr. gazed at the cold welcoming pie in his hands and sighed, "It's such a shame that we weren't allowed in. We could've been great friends!"

Gene sneered, "Well if they don't want to be friendly, then we won't either!" He snootily stepped away from the entrance without looking back.

The Surge Protector, who was making sure everyone made it to their game safely, glanced thoughtfully at _Sugar Rush_ and mused to himself, _This gives me an idea for new graffiti…_

As Bowser and Satine made their way to their respective games, they could see _Sugar Rush_'s avatar selection screen through a large window, where King Candy's enthusiastic pose was featured prominently in the middle box.

Satine turned to Bowser and commented, "Now that king was plain cruel, even by demon standards!"

Bowser nodded and replied, "Yep. Just like Turbo."

The End

* * *

**Thank you for reading my version of Turbo's takeover. A lot of research was put into making this seem plausible and lots of virtual cars were trashed in the process. Please review and let me know what you liked best or didn't like, as I am always looking for ways to improve. And special thanks to all of you who have reviewed; I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. I hope you found this story to be…Turbo-tastic! 8D**


End file.
